


A Promise Kept

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Deke AU, Deke is just a kid, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons Family Kicking butt, Season 5 AU, fitzsimmons family, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:  Could you do a fic where Deke was younger when the team came to the future.  Jemma comes from the future and receives the surprise of a lifetime when Kasius takes her as his prisoner.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been nine when they’d been betrayed by Samual Voss. 

His father’s best friend had sold all of the True Believers out for a pocket full of credits and the promise of a life of luxury. His betrayal even more personal as it had been Voss himself that had handed Deke over to Kasius. 

Deke had been the last child born the ‘old fashioned way’ on the Lighthouse and was a miracle to his parents and the other survivors. It had been his grandparents that made Deke even more valuable to the Kasius and his grab for power. For he was the only blood relative of any of the Shield agents who had kept the last scraps of humanity together and given everyone hope for the future. 

After that horrible day, Deke didn’t know what had happened to the others. He hoped some of them had managed to get away while he was kept in Kasius’s care, living in a room with the Inhumans he collected. Never permitted to go back to the upper levels with the other humans. Though Kasius would occasionally bring him out to show to his high profile guests. Boasting he now had Shield’s last hope as his prize. 

While Deke had lost his family and freedom, the Kreeper hadn’t taken his hope. For his mother had told him stories of her parents. How there was nothing they couldn’t do together, how her father was the best man she had ever known, and how her mother was so kind and brilliant. And that no matter what the universe threw at them they would always find their way back to each other and protect their family. She promised him that one day they would come from the past to save them all. 

—————————-

Jemma tried to force down the shiver that ran down her spine as Kasius circled around her once more. The servant she’d fought so hard to save lying dead just a few feet away. Her attention forced back to the Kree as he ran his finger along her cheeks, his next words taking her by surprise. 

“He always said you would come, Jemma” he purred. “I must admit I thought it was a fairy tale. But here you are, perfectly unmarred and free from the ravages of this place.”  
Jemma felt her pulse quicken and approaching footsteps in the hall. 

“Oh how I have waited for you and this very moment,” Kasius continued. “To have one of Shields revered elders as my guest.”

Jemma fought to keep her face impassive. He knew she was Shield but didn’t know what he meant by an elder. “I’m from Processing,” She said quietly.

“Lies will not be tolerated Jemma,” Kasius said sharply his gentle touch switching to grab her firmly by the chin. “So I will only ask once, where are the others?”

“I don’t know,” Jemma responded. While it wasn’t the full truth it wasn’t a lie either as she genuinely didn’t know where they were right now. 

“Even, what was his name, Fitz?” Kasius prodded and he had a thrill of delight as her eyes welled with tears.

“I wish I knew,” She said the tears vanishing and a gaze of defiance that Kasius was all too familiar with set in. “But he will come, he will find me.”

Kasius laughed as he finally released her and motioned at someone in the hall that Jemma couldn’t see. “I’m counting on it,” he said.

It was then the female Kree that had taken Jemma from the Exchange came in and shoved a boy that as no older than twelve or thirteen. Dressed in a simple outfit his brown hair that stuck up at odd angles but it was his bright blue eyes that took Jemma’s breath away. 

Those achingly familiar eyes widened when they saw her and he tried to run only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. 

He struggled briefly before he spoke, “Nana?”

———————————————

Deke scowled up at Sinara as she escorted him down the halls. As always she had appeared in the door of his room and stared at him until he came out. He’d stopped trying years ago to get answers out of her yet never stopped trying to annoy her. She led the now familiar path up to Kasius’s drawing room, where he would entertain his high profile guests. Deke suspected there was another Marauder or Warlord Kasius needed to show him off too. 

However, as he approached the room he could hear Kasius’s insufferable drawl only broken by a quiet feminine voice that made Deke’s heartache, she sounds so much like his mother. 

They entered and Deke had his vision tunnel at the sight and he drew a shaky breath. 

There was a reason the voice reminded him of his Mother. Kasius had his Grandmother by chin in the center in the room as she fixed him with her own defiant gaze. He would have known her anywhere. One of the few things Deke had managed to hold onto after he’d been taken from the True Believers was a picture of his Grandparents that his mum had had. They were young in it, standing in front of a stone building with bright smiles on their faces. His mom had said it was taken on one of their first missions with Shield.  
He struggled against Sinara’s hold and called for her. 

“Nana?”

Jemma froze and Kasius turned with a sly grin on his face. Deke wasn’t sure if he managed to break away or if Sinara let him go but he found himself free of her grasp and he ran to Jemma, crashing into her and burying his face in her shirt while her shaking arm closed around him. 

“I knew you would come,” he cried. 

He didn’t look up even as she pulled him back away from Kasius and turned, keeping the majority of her body between him and the Kree. 

One of her hands cradled the back of his head in a show of comfort as she shouted at Kasius. “What are you doing with a child? What kind of monster are you?” she demanded.  
“That child is called Deke Shaw,” Kasius said and Deke pulled her closer as he heard Kasius closing in. Terrified he would be pulled away. Pulled away from his family all over again. “Now, that name means nothing to you dear Jemma does it? But it should, the little wretch is your grandson after all.”

Deke tried to hold Jemma out as her knees finally did give out and she sank to the floor and he looked up to meet her in the eyes, his tears matching her own. “Nana,” he said again. He’d practiced this so many times, what he’d say when they came when he saw them, but now that the moment was here he was so overcome he couldn’t speak. 

“I’ve read the prophecies,” Kasius continued his excitement growing at the family huddled before him. “That Shield’s heroes from the past would return to save humanity. And I know that you Jemma are one of those heroes. I have you, I have your Grandson, and it’s only a matter of time before I have the others as well”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasius hadn’t gloated for long. Satisfied Jemma really didn’t know where the others were and content in the knowledge that they would eventually come looking for her. Sinara had escorted them back to Deke’s room, the young boy letting out a small squeak to see that another bed had been added in the short time he’d been gone. Sinara had fixed them with slightest of smiles before the door closed and locked audibly. 

Leaving them alone for the first time. 

Jemma took the room in. The white stone walls, soft lighting, dresser, seating area, and neutral bedding. It was devoid of any personalization or sign that a young boy lived there. 

“They won’t let me keep anything,” Deke said looking around the room sheepishly. 

“Oh Deke,” Jemma said pulling him into another hug that he readily returned. She wasn’t sure where to start but this felt like the best place. She held him for a few minutes away from the prying eyes of the Kree before she guided him over to the sitting area and settled on the couch next to him. Simply holding him until he was ready to look up at her. 

“We haven’t been properly introduced, my name is Jemma Simmons,” she said the memory of those very similar words with Fitz what now seemed like a lifetime ago bring her some comfort. 

He offered a lopsided smile in return. “I’m Deke Shaw.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you Deke,” Jemma said warmly.

“I’ve waited so long for you to come,” he said. “Mom always promised you would come and even after she was gone and the Kreepers took me I never gave up hope. Just like she said not too. And now you are here!” 

He paused for a moment to run over to the bed and dig around under the mattress for a bit before he brought out what looked like a pillowcase and ran back to her. 

He was so careful as he opened the fabric and brought out a small pile of what was clearly his most treasured objects. First, he picked up a worn and faded picture that Jemma had last seen hanging above their desk in their bunk, the selfie of them in Peru. There was a crease down the center as if someone had kept it in their pocket for years. “Is Bobo...I mean Fitz. Is Fitz here too? Did he get away?”

Jemma took the photo and again had to fight back tears as she ran her fingers carefully across his face. “No, he wasn’t, I”m afraid he was left behind,” quickly recovering when she saw Deke’s smile falter. “But don’t worry, I have no doubt that Fitz is working the problem as we speak.” 

“Mom said you would always find each other,” Deke said pulling out a worn tool with the number 17 etched in the side. 

“Bobo gave it to me not long before he-” unwilling to say the words. “I would sit at his workbench and help him work on stuff. He gave it to me so I would have a tool of my very own to help him. I was getting pretty good with electronics before they took me. Kasius has even given me bits of old tech he’s wanted to get working again. I’m sorry for doing it but I just wanted to do something with my hands.” 

“It’s okay,” Jemma assured. “And a very special tool like that could come in handy when he gets here so you were right to keep it hidden.”

Deke hesitated as the brought the last thing out. He hadn’t been able to look at it in ages, the memory of how his mother shoved it into his hands as they were ripped apart almost too much for him to bear. 

Jemma sensed it and reached between them to squeeze his arm. The small act giving him the courage to pull out a chain with two rings looped through it. 

“These are yours,” Deke said his voice shaking. “Mom wore them around her neck said they were your wedding rings.”

Jemma had managed to hold it together until then, the cool metal being set into her palm, unleashing the flood of emotions. 

‘I’m securing our future. So we can get married and grow old together,’

‘That’s the first time you’ve mentioned it, getting married.’

‘I mean, I’d thought about it but I’d been afraid to bring it up. I thought I knew your answer but no ones 100%.’

‘I’ll tell Fitz when I see him.’

And the scant hours they’d had since he’d escaped from AIDA hadn’t been enough to have a proper conversation, let alone give him the answer to his unasked question.  
In her hand and sitting before her was proof. Proof they got married and had the family she wanted with him. All despite the world literally falling apart around them.  
As her tears fell Deke allowed for his own too fall, closing the distance between them and burying his face in her shirt again. Jemma let them both cry, knowing they needed it, her tears eventually giving way to exhaustion. A gentle snore telling her Deke had already succumbed. 

She needed more answers but didn’t have the heart to wake him. After all, Fitz always said that when you were stuck on a problem it was best to sleep on it. Deke was far too heavy for her to carry him to one of the beds so instead, she carefully laid him back onto the couch and removed the slippers they’d given him as shoes. 

She pulled a comforter from one of the beds and tucked him in before she placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Once Deke was settled she placed the items back in the bag but not before she held them close once more. First packing away the tool, the rings, and finally the picture.

“Goodnight Fitz,” she whispered. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Find me on Tumblr AGL03


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months in solitary confinement.

Seventy Four years frozen in space.

Four days of space travel.

All to bring Fitz to Kasius’s lair and finally bring his friends….bring Jemma home. 

He’d been at the Lighthouse for two of the most frustrating days of his life. Knowing Jemma and the others were close but no way to sneak off and start looking for them. Forced to play his part as Enoch gathered intel. He'd endured countless parties and demonstrations of the Inhumans Kasius had to offer. And in two days the only person he’d seen was Daisy, as he demanded she fight to the death in order to make an entrance the Kree wouldn’t soon forget. 

Kasius had beamed when he’d removed his mask and made the announcement, drawing the fight out into a great spectacle that made Fitz’s stomach turn. As much as Fitz simply wanted to shoot his way out of there he needed to know where they actually were in order to get them out. 

Tonight’s dinner was just as trying as the others had been. Full of conversations of brutality that made him ill and dredged up memories he'd rather soon forget of his time in the Framework. The look of distain he wore as they spoke thankfully fit with his adopted persona. 

Tonight, however, Fitz was on edge. There was something different tonight with how Kasius beamed at Fitz at the head of the table. Small, knowing smiles, like he couldn’t wait to share a secret. 

Usually during the meal was when Enoch would slip away for his searches, but tonight Fitz had him stay close, just in case.

“My dear guests,” Kasius said standing as the main meal finished and nodded to Sinara at the door. “I know you have all traveled vast distances and while you have been purchasing rather generously from my stables of Inhumans, you are all here for the Destroyer of Worlds. I assure you her time is nearly at hand.”

He paused for dramatic effect before speaking again. “Tonight, in thanks for your patience, I have a special treat, as a most honored guest is in our presence. I would be bereft if I didn’t give them the recognition they deserve, after all this time.”

Fitz felt his hair stand on end and Kasius’s dark eyes fell on him. He spared a glance to the back wall where Daisy stood on display with the other Inhumans as they had done every night at dinner, her body language tense and concerned as well.

“Sinara,” Kasius said and a young boy was brought in. 

The second his bright blue eyes landed on Kasius he lit up like a live wire. The teen launched himself at Kasius only to be intercepted by Sinara easily. 

“What did you do with her!” he screamed landing futile kicks and punches to the arms that held him. “Where did you take her you creep! If you’ve hurt her I swear I’ll kill you myself!” 

Kasius retribution was swift and a sharp slap across the boy's face was enough to quiet him and cause his nose to bleed, but not enough to stop the glare of defiance. 

“Another outburst and she will be the one that pays,” Kasius warned just loud enough for his guests to hear.

“You’ve trotted out this worthless human before,” the Senator next to Fitz drawled as he leaned back in his chair and taking a long sip of his wine. “Shield’s hope and other such nonsense. I am here for weapons and nothing more. So unless the boy has developed powers he is not worth our time.”

The boy looked like he wanted to shot back but then his eyes fell on Fitz and his eyes widened. Before he could shout out Sinara placed a gloved hand over his mouth to drown out his warning. 

Fitz couldn’t help himself as he found himself drawn to him. Something about the boy was familiar and he couldn’t place his finger on it, something that was filling him with fear and an overwhelming need to protect him. 

“The boy is far far more valuable than you can even imagine Pomerian,” Kasius chided again pausing before he fixed his gaze squarely on Fitz. “I’m sure Agent Fitz there will agree once he knows who he is and who else I have as my guest.”

Every head in the room and turned to Fitz.

Daisy was the first to move. Despite her inhibitor being on and the room being full of guards she tried to rush forward to protect them. One of the Kree guards easily intercepted her as she tried to run forward. “Leave him alone!” she shouted only to be quickly hauled struggling from the room with a wave of Kasisus’s hand. 

Fitz used the momentary distraction to check in with Enoch who had disappeared. With Enoch at least safe for the time being Fitz rose from the table and readied himself to face the threat head on. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Leopold Fitz, Agent of Shield,” Kasius said “and you are all familiar now, with his Grandson Deke Shaw.” 

Deke sagged in Sinara’s arms and it only took a moment for his cries when he was brought into the room to suddenly make sense to Fitz. He knew exactly who Kasius had threatened to get him to calm down.

He acted more on instinct than anything else, the icer he’d hidden in the back of his waistband was out and aimed squarely at Kasius. Even though it was nonlethal no one else in the room, least of all the man it was aimed at, knew that. 

His voice was cold and calculating as he spoke, the tone enough to make even some of the ruffians around the table drawback.

“I’ll have you unhand my Grandson and tell me where Jemma is, now,” he demanded.

Deke finally ceased his struggles and seemed in awe of his Grandfather’s actions. 

Kasius, on the other hand, let out a boisterous laugh and clapped his hands in delight. “I see now where Deke gets his spirit from,” Kasius said. “And do put that down Fitz, I would hate for something to happen to your beloved Jemma due to your brash actions.” 

Fitz narrowed his eyes and lowered the gun. A non lethal shot wasn’t worth endangering Jemma anymore than she already was.

“What do you want Kasius?” Fitz asked. Unable to see why Kasius was pulling all these theatrics or why he waited days to out him. 

Kasius approached and took the Icer from him. “I now have everything I want. Sinara, escort them back to their quarters and prepare the arena. It is time the Destroyer shows us exactly what she is capable of when her friend's lives are on the line.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma paced the small room and wrung her hands in worry. It had been hours now since Sinara had come in with one of her Kree enforcers and grabbed her. She had fought, not wanting to leave Deke after all he had been through, but the Kree were too strong. In only a matter of moments, she had been forced down the hall into another empty room without so much as a word. 

They left her in there pounding on the door while they circled back and took Deke. The boy struggling and spitting curses all down the hall. Jemma had shouted threats if they hurt him she fully intended on following through with. The Kree had returned to put her back in their now empty room, leaving Jemma to worry ever since. 

With a heavy sigh, she sank down onto the bed unable to resist reaching under her pillow where the rings were currently hidden. The small symbols providing her with a connection to Fitz that she could draw comfort from. 

She didn’t know how much longer she waited before she heard the locks on the outside of the door being worked. Jemma quickly hid the rings again and was on her feet as the door opened. 

“What have you done with him?” she shouted.

The door opened in full and Deke came sailing through due to a harsh shove from one of his captors. Jemma caught him and held him close. Ready to unleash a grandmothers fury when another figure was shoved through the door. 

Her vision tunneled and her heart leapt into her chest at the sight of him. 

“Fitz,” she whimpered. 

His arms were around them in a second, Deke still sandwiched between them. 

“Jemma,” he said his own voice thick with emotion. No other words were needed as the small family simply held each other close. 

It was Deke who finally broke the embrace and tapped them both on their arms. “Nana, Bobo, kind of need to breathe here.” 

Jemma let out a small chuckle and release Deke but not Fitz as she snuggled into his chest and his arms encircled her once more. Deke beamed at the site, once again marveling at the love they shared and at the show Fitz had put on with the Kree. Deke rarely saw people stand up to Kasius like that and both his Grandparents had in less than a week. 

“I think there is a lot I need to be filled in on,” Fitz said pausing to take a breath. “But I’ll need just a moment to do something first.” 

Jemma gasped as Fitz sank to his knee before her, his eyes shimmering with tears. 

“I've missed you so much.” He started. “You know I spent six months locked up in an off the books military prison not to mention eighty years frozen in space all just hoping to find you and here you are.”

Tears now glistened in Jemma’s eyes, her hand clasping his lovingly and letting him speak.

“You know, I realized something. The Universe can’t stop us. Because we’ve crossed galaxies. We’ve traveled through time. We’ve survived the bottom of the Atlantic just so we could be together. Now, a love like that is stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together.”

Fitz paused and took a small breath his eyes never once leaving hers. “I don’t want to live another day without you. So Jemma Simmons, will you Marry Me?”

Jemma was so overcome with emotion her answer was caught in her throat. And before she could get it out Deke answered for her. “Of course the answer is yes!” he shouted his eyes widening “and I know just how to make it official!”

He dove onto the bed and grabbed the rings that Jemma had just hidden again. Excitedly handing the diamond ring to Fitz and nodding at Jemma’s hand that he still held. 

Fitz looked at the ring in surprise and didn’t fail to notice the men's band still looped through the chain. With an amused shake of his head he poised the band on the end of her finger and looked up to wait for her official answer. 

“Absolutely,” Jemma said with a smile and Fitz slid the band onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. 

Fitz rose and pulled her into an embrace, the kiss he had been dreaming of for six months full of love and happiness despite the situation around them. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, her hand running along his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I love you,” she responded without hesitation. Their bubble only broken when Deke wrapped his scrawny arms around both of them. 

“Now, I think I need to be caught up,” Fitz said ruffling Deke’s unruly hair. 

“Your not the only one,” Jemma said, “I am quite keen to know how you got here as well.”

\--------------------------------------------

It took a few hours for all three to tell their stories. Deke had gone first, followed by Fitz, then finally Jemma. 

“And then I was brought here and placed with Deke,” Jemma finished with a sigh, placing her head on Fitz’s shoulder best she could. Deke had wriggled between them when they’d sat on the bed and was happily snuggled fast asleep between his grandparents with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Fitz kissed the top of her head and reached across Deke to take her hand, his thumb running over her ring. “So Fiance,” he said playfully “we have landed 74 years in the future, been captured by the Kree Overlords, Daisy is set to fight for our lives, we have no idea where the others are, and we have a Grandson.”

Jemma smiled hearing him say, Fiance. “Even for us it’s a bit odd,” she replied before pausing and looking at Deke huddled between them. The stakes had just gotten so much higher and any plan would have to be careful not to endanger him further. 

“What are we going to do Fitz? I have full confidence in Daisy’s ability to take care of herself in a fight but what happens if she is purchased. If one of those warlords takes her we may never find her again. And the others, it was horrible down there. And now we have Deke, he’s been through so much and I fear what Kasius will do to him in order to for our hands. I don’t know exactly what he plans to do with us but bait seemed to be pretty high on the list.”

Her voice faded away unwilling to think of either Fitz or Deke being harmed and what she would do to stop it.

“It’ll be okay,” Fitz assured. “Enoch got out before Kasius outed me and has had 74 years to plan this, I’m sure he had a back up plan in mind. In the meantime we’re back together, we’ll sort it out. If I can get a tool I can start digging into the console that controls the door.” 

Jemma smiled “It just so happens we have one of those,” she said. “Your future self gave Deke one of your tools and he managed to hold onto it, its hidden under the mattress.”  
Fitz beamed with pride at his grandson. 

“Tomorrow,” he said leaning back into the pillows and held his family tight. “For now we should get a little rest and be ready for when Kasius plays his next hand.” 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Time was hard for them to keep track of. The Kree gave them no indication of day or night and the arrival of meals were the only benchmark they had to work with. In between the meal deliveries, the small family used that time to get to know each other better. Deke was reluctant to talk about his childhood and often got misty-eyed when the topic of his mother came up. He much preferred to hear the stories from his grandparents. The pair mixed it up for him, telling him a mix of their past and recounting some of their favorite novels or movies. But what Deke loved more than anything was for them to describe what earth was like to him. The Sun, the trees, the ocean and the animals. He would close his eyes and picture it as they described it to him. Jemma even slipping in a science lesson or two as they talked. 

Fitz had promised when they got home they'd go to all these places, the first stop being the biggest zoo they could find.

It didn't take long for their bubble to be broken and the Kree came calling once more. First, they had taken Jemma. The initial struggle leaving Deke with a cut on his arm and Fitz with an ax poised at his head to get her to leave. 

Kasius had wanted her to display her medical skills and patch up a number of the Inhumans that had fought in the arena before they were sent off to their buyers. 

Two meals after that it had been Fitz’s turn, forced to showcase his technical and repair skills.

The showcases as Kasius called them made it clear. Daisy wasn’t the only one who was going to be up for auction. 

Fitz glowered at the Kree after he was thrown back into their room until the door had bolted again and Deke had crashed into him in in relief. Everytime one of them was taken he feared they wouldn’t return. He’d seen it too many times with too many people that he cared about.

“Word is getting out, there are at least five more buyers than were in the original group with me. Including who I believe to be Kasius’s brother based on the animosity between the two,” Fitz said as he returned Deke’s hug. Offering what comfort he could to their grandson.

“Did you see Daisy or any of the others?” Jemma asked handing Fitz a damp town to clean the grime off of his hands. 

Fitz shook his head “I didn’t but I overheard a couple of the guards talking about a missing Inhuman after the “harvest” on the upper levels.”

Deke felt his eyes go wide as both of his grandparents turned to him with the unasked question.

“The Harvest is where the Kree see if any of the children have Inhuman powers, those who turn are brought down here to be trained and sold. But Kasius did the Harvest months ago,” Deke said . “If he put more people through the mists he must need more Inhumans.” 

“Have you been through the mists?” Fitz and Jemma both asked at the same time.

Deke smiled slightly at their synchronicity and concern. “Not yet, usually we have to wait until we’re older, so I have a few more years….unless he tries to take me sooner.” The fear was evident in his voice. He’d already been taken from his family once and was terrified it would happen again once Kasius was done playing whatever game he had in mind.

Once again in perfect sync Fitz and Jemma went into action, dropping to their knees in front of him so they could both meet him in the eye. 

“Deke, we aren’t going to let him take you away ever again,” Jemma assured pausing a moment because she knew that she and Fitz would be utterly powerless to stop a handful of Kree from storming in and taking him away. “And if we do ever get separated again, I promise Fitz and I will always come for you. No matter where you go or how old you are, we will always come for you. That is what Fitzsimmons do, they always find each other no matter where the universe takes us.” 

“And we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Fitz followed. “Kasius knew how much you would mean to us and that was why he’s kept you his prisoner and why he brought you to us so quickly. He needed a way to keep us in line and it works because we will do whatever he asks to keep our family safe.”

Deke was overwhelmed by their confessions yet feeling the weight pressing upon him. The weight that they were doing the Kreeps bidding because of him. “But I don’t want to be used against you, I don’t want people to get hurt because you’re protecting me.”

Jemma offered him a watery smile she understood the fear and pain of being used as leverage all too well. “Answer me this, if the tables were turned, and it was one of us would you do what Kasius wanted?”

“Of course!” Deke said quickly “I could never let anything happen to you not when I just got you back...oh.”

Jemma smoothed his hair back and Fitz rose to clap his shoulder.

“We’re a team,” Fitz said firmly “But it won’t come to that, we won’t let it. Grab the tool we should have a few hours before they come with the next meal and can with any luck we can get the lock to the point where we’ll be able to open it when we’re ready.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jemma knew there was something different this time. This marking the fourth time now she’d been collected and taken up to Kasius’s grand room. This time there were more guards and more excited voices echoing down the hall. If that wasn’t enough Jemma realized with a start that one of her Kree escorts was the man who had taken them from the diner and gotten Fitz here, Enoch, now sporting blue skin. 

“Ah there she is,” Kasius beamed as she was lead in and the room fell silent. “Watch my friends as Jemma repairs the Destroyer’s wounds so expertly she'll be ready for her next battle whenever you wish.”

Jemma did a quick head count and found there were even more bidders than before. However, it was the sight in the middle of the room that made her cry out and run. 

“Daisy!”

Daisy lay on a settee in the middle of the room, the guests watching with glasses of wine, as a particularly nasty gash was exposed down her arm.

“Jemma!” Daisy said, relieved to see her friend after so many days. She knew Kasius had her, Fitz, and the kid named Deke. The Kree threatening them more than once to ensure she displayed her skills when he wanted her too or when her mouth got the better of her. But this was the first time Daisy had seen her since they’d been split up what felt like ages ago.

Jemma quickly embraced her not caring about their audience before she gently took her arm to inspect the wound. Even with her light touch, Daisy winced. “What did this?” she asked noting the clean edges.

“A knife, Ben is a mind reader,” Daisy said. She had been thankful this wasn't a fight she had been expected to kill her opponent. Ben had been sent back to the 'stables', Kasius not ready to give him and his abilities up.

A tray of supplies was set down next to her and Jemma set to work. The time of threats and defiance had passed, now it was about gathering information and communicating what she could. Some in the room around them restarted their respective conversations while others watched Jemma’s careful work. 

It was Daisy who dared to speak first “Are Fitz and the kid with you? Are they okay? I got a bit mouthy the other day when he sold a girl named Abby and was concerned they might take it out on you guys.”

“Thankfully yes, he's enjoying toying with us,” Jemma said quietly cleaning the wound. 

“Fitz made such a Baller move coming with that Bounty Hunter look, taking that creepy Senator down a peg or five, and with his own Spaceship,” Daisy said with a playful smile. 

“I still prefer him in cardigans,” Jemma said with a small smile of her own as she threaded the needle. The clothes Fitz had first arrived in long gone in favor of the simple blue robes all of Kasius’s servants wore. They were spared the make up though as they weren’t permitted out unless it was to sell their skills. 

“And the kid...Deke...he’s definitely a Fitzsimmons. Threatening a room full of bad guys because a person he cared about was in danger.” Daisy added. 

“Definitely,” Jemma said with a proud smile. The smile faded however when she shot a dark look at Kasius. “He’s been Kasius’s prisoner for years waiting for us. We have to be careful Daisy, Kasius knows far more about our team than he lets on and I’m sure he’s after the others. Have you heard anything about them?”

Daisy winced slightly as Jemma began stitching the wound together and lowered her face enough to let her hair hide her. “Enoch got to them and Coulson has a plan. Not only to get us out but to free the Humans.”

Jemma pulled the thread a little tighter than she intended too as a wave of panic seized her. She knew she and Fitz here having their skills showcased as much as Daisy had been.

“Just be ready,” Daisy said falling silent as Kasius came closer with his brother to watch Jemma work more closely. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Fitz could feel something was wrong. Jemma had been taken what seemed like hours ago now and ever since then his stomach had been churning. He wasn’t the only one that felt that way either. Deke was practically crawling up the walls as he paced around. He was never happy when either of his Grandparents was gone, but this time felt different.

“We need to go after her,” Deke said pulling the tool from his pocket. They’d managed to get the door the other night but it wasn’t worth making a run for it if they didn’t know where to go or while they were separated.

Part of Fitz completely agreed with him but the other couldn’t risk playing their hand. 

“Not yet,” Fitz said trying to be soothing, but soothing was Jemma’s forte as she had to work to keep them both calm. “But keep that on you,” Fitz added nodding at the multi-tool "just in case."

Deke had just slid it into his pocket when the door opened. 

Fitz moved to intercept Jemma, the Kree having a nasty habit of just throwing them into their room. Only she never came, rather two more of Kasius’s minions did. 

“Come,” they commanded. 

Fitz bit back a retort as one grabbed his arm to escort him away, intent on going quietly as he always did to make sure everyone stayed safe. He was just about to the door when he heard Deke cry out.

“Let me go you creep!” Deke shouted as he was pulled along as well. 

Fitz now pulled at his own restraining arm, Deke had never been taken with them before. “You leave him alone! I’ll do whatever the bloody hell you want me too, there is no need for this!”

“Kasius has requested your presence, all of you, the one holding Fitz said with a sneer.

Fitz glanced back to see Deke’s face contorted in pain as his escort held him far tighter than the teen required. 

“You’re hurting him!” Fitz snapped still fighting to get free. “Let him go, I’ll escort him. You have Jemma, you know I won’t run if it means risking her.” 

The Kree regarded him with a curled lip and finally nodded his ascent. Deke was released and Fitz pulled him close, rubbing his arm to try to sooth away the pain and made note for Jemma to look at it when they were alone. Worried the brute has possibly fractured something. 

“I’m okay,” Deke whispered but Fitz caught sight of the tears he’d been fighting back. Trying to stay brave in the face of danger in a way that reminded him so much of himself. Fitz could only respond with a small hug.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the now familiar great room and the second they entered Fitz knew why he’d had a bad feeling. 

Kasius was done stringing his buyers along and it was time for the main event. 

He did a quick scan of the room catching site of Enoch near one of the exits and Daisy with the group of Inhumans and a freshly bandaged arm. Jemma was across the room with her arms wrapped around herself and even from there Fitz could see tears shimmering in her eyes and the fear rolling off of her in waves. 

“And there they are,” Kasius said from the head of the room. “Now that everyone is here we can get started with the main event. I do hope you all have ample credits as I can see the bidding getting quite exciting for some of my more unique offerings.”

A gentle shove into Fitz’s back sent him in Jemma’s direction, something he didn’t even try to resist, in fact, he had to stop himself from outright running to her. He kept Deke firmly at his side and did his best to shield him from the prying eyes of the vultures that surrounded them. 

Once to Jemma he shifted Deke to her arms and placed himself firmly in front of the pair. Only reaching back so Jemma could take his hand in her own. The act of love and protection met with laughs from the buyers. 

“As you can see the boy is quite adept at motivating the pair, so I do recommend they be purchased as a set...but it’s certainly not required. As the Destroyer is the main event I will start the bidding with my family of talented humans here, ten thousand units, each.” Kasis said earning gasps from around the room. 

Pomerian was the first bid, "Twenty-five thousand credits for the girl," he said his eyes fixed squarely on Fitz as he made the bid. Fitz squeezed Jemma's hand again, he wouldn't let them be separated, not again.

And it was just as the other bidders began to call out did a new figure enter the room. They were large, dressed head to toe in black, with a mask obscuring their face. But Fitz recognized the figure in an instant.

Mack.

Kasius turned, annoyed at the late arrival. He had been very clear when things were to begin and hated it when others were so inconsiderate. "Come in my friend, the bidding has already begun. Though if you plan on making an offer I suggest it be a good one to make up for your tardiness." 

Mack didn’t say anything, instead of holding up his arm and the small device in his hand. “It’s one of your concussive EMP’s,” Jemma said and they had a second to act before he pressed it. 

The blue light filled the room before it was plunged into darkness and all hell broke loose.

To Be Continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

Deke ran just steps behind his Grandparents as the rest of the team lead the way down the hall. The Shield team had found them as they’d managed to crawl from the room and began to lead them and Daisy away before anyone inside could get their bearings.

As they moved both Fitz and Jemma glancing back to check on him every few steps, Jemma's hand loosely clasped in his own.

Deke was in awe of what had become the legends that surrounded him. He grew up hearing the names and stories of what he knew would become his extended family. And now they were leading the way back into the lower levels of the Lighthouse so they could regroup. 

The sounds of chaos in Kasius’s room had long faded as they stumbled around in the darkness not doubt many of them fighting each other rather than their attackers. 

The limestone of the Kree levels had just begun to give way to the aged rusted metal of his childhood home in the Lighthouse when a firm blue hand shot out from one of the hallways they passed, covering his cry of surprise as he was pulled back, a blade at his throat. He tried clutching to Jemma but their fingers easily slipped apart from the force of the attack.

“No!” Fitz and Jemma cried in unison as they reached for him only to watch helplessly as he was pulled away. Mack and Coulson had to grab the pair and pull them a few steps back to avoid the same fate of landing in the Kree’s clutches once more. 

“That is far enough!” Kasius ordered pressing the blade into the tender flesh of Deke's throat until a drop of blood was running down his neck. 

Coulson quickly moved to the front of the group Daisy just steps behind with her hands raised ready to attack. The EMP had also shorted out her inhibitor and she was more than ready for some payback. 

It was Coulson that spoke first, assuming his role as leader and this being the first time he was face to face with their oppressor. 

“I don’t believe we have been introduced,” Coulson said calmly. “I’m Philip Coulson of Shield.”

Kasius’s smile grew wider “The great Philip J. Coulson, the one who will save them all.”

“You must be Kasius, banished by his father and forever trying to earn his way back into his good graces,” Coulson countered going low and earning a growl. 

“Coulson, please” Fitz warned quietly not wanting to test Kasius too much while he had Deke. He knew what a touchy subject his father was having had a number of conversations about overbearing and disapproving fathers before he'd been outed.

“My father,” Kasius spat “will be more than pleased to learn I have all of you to present to him. That I and I alone am not only avenging him but preventing you from returning to the past to foil his endeavors. I will be his most favored son and restored to my rightful glory.”

As he spoke Kasius began to pull back, flanked by his guards, and Deke in front of him as a Shield. 

Fitz ignored Kasius in favor of looking at Deke, meeting his eyes, “It’ll be okay,” Fitz said earning another laugh from Kasius. 

“Yes Deke it will be okay once everyone surrenders and I can give Father those who foiled his victory all those years ago,” he sneered. "Come along, I would hate to think what would happen if I had just Deke here to keep me company."

“Not going to happen,” Daisy snapped.

“Let him go,” Coulson followed hearing a distant explosion ripple through the base that caused him to smile. “Believe me, you have already lost, you just don't know it yet.”

Kasius looked concerned only for a moment and retaliated by pressing his blade into Deke’s throat once more and earning a cry from the boy. One that made his grandparents shudder and pull at the restraining hands.

“Stop,” Fitz pleaded and looked to his grandson to see the boy ever so slowly reaching his shaking hand into his pocket. And Fitz knew exactly what he had in there. He wanted to shout a warning, tell him to stop, but doing so would endanger him even more. 

“Surrender first and the boy lives,” Kasius countered “This is your last chance or his blood will be spilled as his mothers was.” 

Deke thrashed slightly in Kasius's grasp at the mention of his mother and continued to move his arm, the tool now free from his pocket with one of its blades extended. 

Jemma was unable to take it anymore and pushed herself forward, shaking free of May’s grasp with her arms up in surrender to draw Kasius’s attention.

“Aw a Grandmothers love,” Kasius said “So sweet and so easily manipulated. I really should have allowed the humans to continue to breed, perhaps all of the fun and games wouldn’t have been necessary to keep them in line.”

Deke chose that moment to move, swiftly bringing up the blade and slashing its across the arm that held him. Kasius howled in pain and Deke followed the move up swiftly. Squirming free and catching Kasius across the cheek opening a deep gash and allowing himself to finally be free. He turned and bolted into Jemma’s waiting arms where she wrapped him up and fell back behind the group who readily offered their protection. 

Daisy acted next using her powers to blast Kasius and the other Kree back. May leading the way back into the lower levels of the Lighthouse. Taking a number of twists and turns in their pre-planned escape route in order to lose the Kree. Even setting off a few sets of explosives to ensure the Kree would have to take the long way around.

Finally, they came to an Elevator with a Kree already iced on the floor next to it and Enoch waiting patiently. Deke’s eyes growing wide when he knew exactly where it lead.

“Do you know where that goes?!” he asked sinking back into Fitz’s side, seeking the feeling of protection he offered. “People go there and don’t come back!”

Enoch worked the controls as the team shuffled in, Fitzsimmons staying back long enough to console Deke who stepped even farther back.

“I’ll be okay,” Jemma said smoothing his hair back.

“Coulson always has a plan,” Fitz followed. 

“And we aren’t just anyone,” Daisy added with a playful wink.

Deke looked at the carriage warily despite the team looking on with encouraging and patient smiles. Despite the fact the Kree could close in at any moment. 

“Together?” Fitz asked nodding forward.

At that, Deke smiled and firmly took each of their hands. “Together”. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Deke’s eyes were wide as they pressed through the sandstorm into the what he knew from a few old pictures as an airplane. But as soon as they entered and Coulson said “It’s good to be home,” did he know exactly what one they were in The Zephyr. 

He turned to his grandparents who were right behind him removing their layers of protective clothing.

“Wow Fitz, your design really stood the test of time,” Jemma said proudly in awe at how much was still standing.

“You designed this?” Deke asked with wide eyes. His fingers practically itching to start tinkering with the bits and bobs that surrounded him.

Fitz smiled back proudly, “I’ll show you the blueprints when we get home.”

Deke nodded eagerly and grabbed May’s hand as she walked by “And you flew it? You were the pilot?”

May offered him a rare smile and squeezed his hand kindly in return, “I’ll let you be my co-pilot one day, maybe even a turn on the stick,” she said catching the look of panic flash on Jemma’s face. “As long as it’s okay with your Grandparents.” 

For May it wasn’t much of a leap for Fitzsimmons to have a child in the future and now their grandson was present. In their brief time, she’d see bits of both of her young agents in the boy.

“Can I Nana? Bobo?” Deke asked running back to them ignorant of the mix of awwws and giggles that fluttered from the team when he used their nicknames.

“One day,” Jemma promised “but we need to get home first,” She said turning her attention to the others. “I assume you have a plan?”

Coulson nodded and Mack pulled a white rock from the bag he’d slung over his shoulder. 

“The Monolith,” Deke said seeing the stone, the one his parents had protected for all their lives, the one they had taken guardianship after his Grandparents had passed away. He thought it had been lost when Voss had sold them out. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Kid named Flint,” Elena said. “What was left of the True Believers broke it up and kept it moving since the betrayal to keep the Kree from finding it. Flint went through the mists when Kasius was getting Inhumans for his games, we got him out, and he was able to put it back together.”

“No one knew what to do with it from there, they said we’d needed to find you.” Coulson said and all eyes turned to the young teen. 

“If the legends are true, I know exactly what to do with it.” Deke said looking around the Zephyr once more. “Mom said the big one was hidden on here, by Shield, before the earth was destroyed and the way to activate it was with the stone in their place,” ending as he looked at Fitz and Jemma. 

Fitz took the stone and without hesitation headed towards the lab with Coulson calling out orders even as they went.

“Fitzsimmons get to the lab and see whatever your past selves left for you. May, Daisy do a sweep of the plane and make sure there aren’t any unpleasant surprises hiding. Mack, Elena see what you can do about getting some power. Enoch, you are with me, see if we can find the monolith.”

The team all scattered, Deke trailing behind his Grandparents eager to see them in their element. “Wait, they really called you that?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

It looked just like the diagrams his mother had shown him as soon as he was old enough to start to understand. Just in case she wasn’t here when they came is what she'd said.

“You made all this?” Deke asked looking around.

Fitz and Jemma looked around also in awe, taking in their old space that looks a bit worse for wear. They had no idea when the last time they had physically been there. The Machine now taking up an entire wall with a shard of the monolith at its center.”

“We did,” Jemma said recognizing their work in an instant.

“I made sure it was exactly what Jemma had wanted and included some improvements over our last mobile lab on The Bus.” Fitz followed running his finger through the dust. It was true, he’d taken extra care with the lab when designing the Zephyr, making even more modifications when Jemma was taken to Maveth. 

“Though,” He said pointing at the machine, “That is new.” 

“It’s what brought you here,” Deke said hopping up onto a stool. “Mum said the stone would lock onto its counterpart and bring you all to save us. She used a lot of words I didn’t know but you get the idea. In the past, you set a timer just in case someone couldn’t be here to activate it manually and activate the stone. It was also why they split it, in case the Kree found one of the shards we had backups.”

"That sounds like you," Fitz said nudging Jemma in the shoulder "you do excel at preparation." Jemma bumped his shoulder back and they turned their attention to the device. 

Deke couldn't help but smile as he watched them. The worked together effortlessly as they poked and prodded at the machine before smiling at each other and fist bumping.

“I’ll go help Mack,” Fitz said.

“I’ll report to Coulson,” Jemma added. Leaning forward and giving Fitz a quick peck on the lips before Fitz miraculously grabbed a toolbox still stowed exactly where he expected it to be. 

Deke felt a pang of panic and sadness for only a moment watching them go before Fitz stopped at the door and turned back with a smile. “I think we’re doing to need an extra pair of hands that has a way with old electronics too, Turbo.”

Deke leaped off the chair and followed Fitz in a rush. It had been so long since he’s been able to work side by side with his Grandfather and he couldn’t wait to do it again. 

 

To Be Continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

The Monolith had been hidden beneath the plane where the containment pod would drop down and it was simply a matter of Daisy carefully quaking the doors open and old-fashioned muscle to lift it out. 

Thanks to a team effort between Mack, Fitz, and Deke power had been restored, bringing the Zephyr back to life again. It hadn’t taken long from there. Fitzsimmons had reset their timer, allowing just enough time for the team to huddle before the monolith before it would activate and finally take them home. 

Deke was excited yet nervous all at the same time. Shield had come, just as he’d been promised, and were about to go back in time again to try to stop the world from being destroyed in the first place. Deke armed with ample stories to aid them in their quest. 

But there was also the fear of the unknown. He’d never seen a tree or a monkey. Never had the sun warming his skin as he stood outside. Never lived anywhere but the Lighthouse. And the thought of a huge world he had never known was scary. 

Not caring if he was “too old” he was currently standing between both of his grandparents gripping their hands so tight their knuckles were white as he looked at the monolith. 

“It’ll be okay,” Jemma soothed smoothing his hair away from his face with her free hand. That gentle touch rapidly becoming one of Deke’s favorite things.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

It was Fitz who squeezed his hand. “We’ve been through our fair share of monoliths now and no, it doesn’t hurt. But your stomach might feel a bit funny after.”

“One minute,” Enoch said calmly from the back of the group. 

The group around them shifted, Mack, took Elena’s hand with a quick kiss to the knuckle. Coulson moved between May and Daisy, his shoulders just touching them to assure himself they were both right there. While Fitz leaned over to Jemma and kissed her forehead, Deke tucked safely between them.

“Ready to go home, Fiance?” Fitz asked.

“More than ready,” Jemma said with a weary smile.

The monolith began to hum and Enoch started the final countdown.

Mack turned with his eyes wide with surprise, “Wait, Fia-” he started and then the monolith activated and the entire group was swept up in a wave of white.

\-------------------

Deke had been overwhelmed by nearly everything about the earth from the moment they’d returned.

The Lighthouse was cleaner and quieter than he’d ever seen it and stocked with more food and supplies than he’d ever dared imagine. And that was before they went outside.

On the first night they’d taken over one of the standard bunks and Deke woke up screaming for his mother from vicious nightmares of the night Voss had betrayed them. Finding himself in Jemma’s arms in an instant as she rocked him and whispered reassurances into his ear. Fitz had appeared not long after and shoved a warm mug of brown liquid and white dots that smelled delightful into his hands.

The third day Deke once again found himself miserable and huddled in Jemma’s arms. This time as she held a bucket for him and Fitz tried to press himself into the wall and ignore the sounds coming from their new charge. The four boxes of Twinkies he had snuck while the team had been in a meeting had not been the best idea he’d ever had. 

By the end of the week, the team had fallen into a routine. Searching for Hale and whatever plans she had for getting the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Well before dawn on the seventh day Fitz and Jemma rose with excited smiles. They didn’t say a word, only sharing a kiss as they went into action. Jemma quickly got dressed before slipping into the halls and heading for the kitchen while Fitz stayed back and gently roused Deke.

Deke groaned and burrowed under his quilt, not wanting to get up. Mack had introduced him to video games last night while Fitz and Jemma had some much needed time alone.   
Deke staying up well into the night with Mack and Elena playing games and being enthralled by their stories. 

Fitz couldn’t help but laugh and shook him again, “Come on Turbo, I promise this is worth getting up for.” 

Deke moaned again but peered over the edge of his quilt with bleary eyes and eventually sat up. 

“Where’s Nana?” He asked noting she was gone and that Fitz was already fully dressed.

“You’ll see,” Fitz said handing Deke a pile of clothes and a bottle of cream. “Get dressed and put that on your exposed skin….do not skip the cream, Jemma will check and not be happy if you miss a spot. I’ll be just outside once you are ready.” 

Deke was now fully awake and curious as to what his grandparents were up too. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, make a half-hearted attempt at taming his hair, and put on the odd smelling concoction Fitz had given him. He came into the hall hopping on one foot trying to get his other sneaker on. 

“What’s going on?” Deke asked and followed Fitz down the hall.

“A surprise,” Fitz said. “And that is all you will get out of either of us.” 

Deke smiled brighter and tried to pepper Fitz with questions as they walked through the Lighthouse and took the elevator to the entrance to River’s End, Jemma waiting at the door with two enormous bags slung over her arms. 

Fitz took the bags from her and Jemma gave Deke a hug good morning running her hands along his face and next to ensure he had indeed put the sunscreen she’d sent on.  
Satisfied he had she nodded to Fitz and he opened the door into the chilly morning air. 

The sun had yet to rise with the inky black of the night starting to turn purple with the coming sun. 

“Is that a Car?” Deke asked seeing the black SUV running and waiting for them. It was one of those things he’d heard about and now read about on the tablet Fitz and Jemma had given him. But he longed to look inside and look at all the bits and bobs that made it run. 

“Sure is,” Fitz said seeing the look of wonder on his face. “I’ll bet Mack will let you poke around on a few of them once we start to build up the fleet again. But for today we are just going for a ride in it.” 

Deke looked slightly disappointed but climbed in the back. Finding Jemma had left a basket on the seat for him. It was full of snacks, books, his tablet, a blanket, and a rectangular object he didn’t recognize. 

He picked it up and turned it around in his hand, “What is this?” he finally asked unable to place it.

Jemma turned back with a bright smile and Fitz started to drive. “It’s called a camera. It is one way we get pictures. This one is an older one I found in the storage that still uses film. You can look through that little window and then push the button when you see something you want to take a picture of.” 

“Don’t take it apart yet,” Fitz said without turning back and Deke’s eyes were wide as he was already reaching for his tool to take off the back and get a look inside. Fitz had quickly learned Deke shared his love for taking things apart to see how they worked. So far a toaster, old TV, and to everyone except Fitzsimmons dismay coffee maker had fallen victim to his curiosity.

Instead Deke pointed the camera out the window and pressed the button on the top with a click to capture and imagine of the sleepy town. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the first stop. Fitz driving down a dirt road just outside of town that eventually came to a deserted parking lot on the top of a cliff overlooking the lake. 

Fitz and Jemma got out without a word and Deke followed, only reaching back to grab his camera, and following them out. 

Deke gasped as he came to the edge, the sky beginning to warm as the sun approached on the horizon. 

Fitz stood behind Jemma and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling into her neck before their eyes fixed on the coming sun.

“Come to watch the sunrise Deke,” Jemma said. 

Deke came up to their side, the trio standing in silence together as the sun rose over the horizon. He was mesmerized by the changing colors, many he had never seen before, and seemingly without thought brought up the camera and began to take pictures. Wanting to capture this moment forever. 

As he snapped pictures Deke had slowly been drawn to the edge and pressed right up against the wall at the end. He wiped the tears away he hadn’t realized were falling and turned back to his grandparents too so something he couldn’t quite articulate yet. 

They were still wrapped up in each other's arms bathed in a golden light, Jemma’s head turned just enough to give Fitz a gentle kiss. Deke snapping his camera again before they pulled apart and turned their attention to him. 

“What do you think?” Jemma asked.

Deke still couldn’t find the words, and instead ran and wrapped his arms around them best he could. 

“Thank you,” was all he managed to get out. “This was a wonderful surprise.” 

Fitz ruffled his hair, “Oh no, this is only the beginning.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn’t return to the Lighthouse until well after dark, Fitzsimmons wanting to make the most of the day away Coulson had granted. 

Coulson waited by the elevator when they returned with a soft smile on his face when the doors opened. Jemma loaded with considerably more bags than they’d left with and Fitz carrying the sleeping Deke in his arms, the young teen clutching a stuffed monkey and old Camera. The pair looked exhausted but happy as they came in.

“Isn’t he a little old for that?” Coulson asked with an amused smile at Fitz carrying Deke. 

Fitz carefully shifted him but made no move to wake him. “Technically yes, but he had a lot of new experiences today….got to be the kid he never got to be in the Future….and we didn’t have the heart to wake him up and end it just yet.” 

Coulson softened, as he remembered the plans Fitzsimmons had laid out. Scenic overlook to watch the sunrise, pancake breakfast at an old diner, shopping for proper clothes, a bookstore, hobby shop, burgers with milkshakes for lunch, and ending with the promised trip to the zoo.

“Then don’t,” Coulson said carefully taking the camera out of Deke’s hands.

Jemma rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder with a contented sigh as Coulson snapped the last picture of the day.

The End

Okay, I do have ideas for perhaps continuing this verse into the back half of the season but wanted to finish this one first and see where my muse took me next. Thanks so much for everyone who has sent messages, kudos, comments and read. This has been one of my favorite fics to ever write. Prompts are always welcome!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
